Colégio interno
by Uchiha Bloond
Summary: Sakura vai para um colégio interno! O que será que pode acontecer nessa “nova vida” de Sakura?


Weeee Primeira fic da familia Dark postada no FF xD

A autora dela é a Saah Loirinhah

**Capitulo 1- Nova escola**

Vamos logo, Sakura!Falou a mãe de Sakura já impaciente.  
Pronto.Falou Sakura suspirando e entrando na limusine seguida de sua mãe.

Sakura tem 17 anos, mora com seus pais em Tókio, Japão. Tendo orbes cor de esmeraldas e cabelos róseos. Filha de um ator e de uma estilista.

Depois de uma hora andando de limusine, está para em frente de um colégio interno que aparenta ser enorme.

Mamãe, por que eu tive que vir pra este lugar três dias antes das aulas se iniciarem?Disse Sakura saindo da limusine e colocando os óculos escuros.  
Porque assim você já vai se acostumando!Falou a mãe de Sakura saindo da limusine e colocando óculos escuros também.

Sakura suspirou, e logo que apareceu em frente do portão, este foi aberto. Elas adentraram a escola, sendo guiada por um rapaz, que aparentava ter uns vinte e cinco anos.

Chegamos!Falou o rapaz apontando para a porta da diretora, e em seguida batendo levemente na mesma.Vou indo e muito bem vinda ao Konoha school senhorita Haruno e suas malas já estão sendo levadas para seu quarto.  
Muito obrigado.Falou Sakura, e logo em seguida a porta foi aberta!

A porta foi à aberta e de lá saiu uma mulher loira, com um vestido formal na cor creme. Sakura estava vestida com uma saia xadrez preta e rosa, uma blusinha rosa, uma sandália preta, e óculos escuros. E sua mãe estava vestida azul claro, uma sandália azul do mesmo tom, e óculos escuros!

Bem vinda senhora e senhorita Haruno! Meu nome é Tsunade.Falou Tsunade.Entrem.Disse adentrando a sala, sendo seguida pelas Harunos.

Tsunade, eu vou ter que ir tenho que ir a uma entrevista com meu marido!Falou a mãe de Sakura dando um beijo na bochecha de Sakura.Tchau filha. Quando der eu venho te visitar e de quando der, de final de semana você vai pra casa!  
Tchau mamãe!Falou Sakura.  
Tchau senhora Haruno!Falou Tsunade.

A senhora Haruno saiu da sala deixando uma Sakura nem um pouco feliz para trás.

Senhorita Haruno, vou te explicar as regras da escola e depois te mostrarei o quarto onde você ficará com mais quatro garotas.Falou Tsunade percebendo a cara que Sakura fez ao ela falar "mais quatro garotas".  
"Só o que me faltava".Pensou Sakura.Mas eu poderei escolher a cama onde vou ficar?Perguntou Sakura, mas essa voz soou mais uma ordem.  
Farei o possível.Falou Tsunade não querendo arranjar confusão logo no primeiro dia dela no colégio!

Assim Tsunade explicou tudo que Sakura precisava saber, e foi para seu quarto, e claro pegou o lugar que mais lhe agradou. A sorte de Tsunade é que essa cama estava vaga, se não já estava vendo problemas.

Vou deixar você aqui com suas novas companheiras!Disse Tsunade para as quatro garotas que estavam no quarto e logo após saiu do aposento.

OIIIIII! Sou Yamanaka Ino. E essas são Tenten, Temari e Hinata!Disse a loira apontando pras garotas enquanto falava os nomes.  
Oi, prazer.Falou as garotas.  
Oi, meu nome é Haruno Sakura, muito prazer.Falou Sakura arrumando as malas, até que recebe um telefonema.

Oi mamãe!  
_Filha, só liguei pra dizer que só vamos poder nos ver daqui dois meses._  
Por que?  
_Vou viajar pra Paris a trabalho!_  
Eu queria ir mamãe.  
_Não pode minha flor._  
Então até daqui dois meses.  
_Até querida. Te amo!_  
Também te amo mamãe.

Sakura desligou o celular, e voltou a arrumar as malas nem um pouco animada. Assim que terminou, ela abriu uma mala que estava separada e deixou as garotas surpresas com que tinha dentro, um stereo.

Pensei que não pudesse ter isso aqui na escola e olha que estudo aqui já faz quatro anos!Falou Ino.  
Tenho meus modos de conseguir o que quero.Disse Sakura.Vocês poderiam me ajudar aqui, por favor!  
Claro.Falou todas em coro e foram ajudar Sakura.

Elas ficaram ouvindo um pouco de música...

Que tal irmos lá fora ver os garotos?Disse Ino com os olhinhos brilhando.  
Não.Falou Sakura.Estou cansada! Que tal amanhã?  
Ta bom. Falou Ino um pouco desanimada.  
Aí nós vamos nos produzir, e ser as garotas mais bonitas deste colégio, se é que já não somos!Falou Sakura.

Todas ficaram bem animadas, até mesmo Hinata que era a mais tímida do grupo.

E assim Sakura e as garotas passaram o primeiro dia de Sakura no colégio: Conversando sobre tudo o que precisavam saber, ouvindo música!


End file.
